Four
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is a four year old, as a result of a potions accident, and becomes attached to Hermione and Ron (who are gonna be paired in this story.) Deaging fic, but Severus also sometimes switches back to his normal mind. Lots of Gryffindor shenanigans.


" , Mr. Potter- this is the fifth and last time I am telling you- SIT DOWN!" Severus yelled once more at the two boys, who seemed to have gone spontaneously gone deaf. "FIFTY points from your house!" He snapped, finally pissed off. "And a months detention with Filch." He stood up, prepared to throw both teens out of his classroom when Dean's elbow shoved Granger's cauldron to the floor. At the same time, Potter knocked into Longbottom's table, sending several pieces of flobberworms to the floor along with lilyroot. Fuck! Was the only acceptable response to that, but he was poised enough not to voice it. "Everyone out- now!" He yelled, knowing that an explosion was seconds away. The class hurried toward the door, and Severus had managed to clean half the mess before he felt himself being thrown back into a wall with amazing force.

0000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat up, after the dizziness had abated, only to find some sort of cloth holding him down. Growling, he struggled for a good few minutes before he could manage to sit up. It didn't take long to realize something was wrong. For starters, he was drowning in his cloak and robes and clothes. Secondly, the whole class seemed petrified with fear as they stared down at him. And thirdly, he was tiny.

"Professor Snape...Pr-professor, are- are you alright?" Granger asked, looking close to hysteria.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Parkinson seemed thrilled at the prospect of the dungeon being strewn with the corpses of Thomas and Potter. But as Severus imagined the scene he whimpered.

"I want Ablus..." He insisted, knowing that the headmaster could always make him feel better, as for some reason he felt like he was on the verge of losing his cool. "Now." He insisted, when all anyone did was stare.

"Umm...yeah...I'll go run and get him..." Longbottom offered, looking more than happy to leave the room at a sprint.

"Are you..okay?" Granger asked again, actually kneeling next to him.

He nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "Tired..." He found himself whining, but he was too exhausted to care.

"You're tired, hmm?" Brown asked, kneeling beside him too. She spoke to him like she would a child, yet Severus found himself nodding.

"I bet Albus will be here any minute and he'll take you somewhere you can nap." Granger insisted, actually daring to scoop him up in her arms as if he were a child. How dare she? He growled, and Granger actually had the nerve to shush him. "He'll be here soon, don't worry." She was practically cooing, and he frowned. He would have kicked to be released, but he was worried that perhaps the young lady would drop him if he struggled to much. He was about to simply demand she drop him when Parkinson stepped forward and held her talons out.

"Give 'em here." She demanded. "He'll be pissed to find out that you were touching him."

There was no way in hell that we was going to let the mini-Bellatrix touch him, much less hold him. When Granger attempted to relinquish him, he firmly grasped to her robes. He growled as Parkinson rudely yanked him from Hermione's grasp and all but locked him in her grasp. She grasped him so tightly it hurt, and he was uncomfortable, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the warm arms. Away from the sharp nails that Parkinson was cutting him with as she held him awkwardly.

"You shouldn't hold him like-" Brown started to speak, but Severus interrupted her with a loud yell.

"NO! NO! DOWN!" He demanded, shamelessly biting at Parkinson's flesh. She screamed and dropped him. Severus hadn't expected her to drop him, and when he landed on the hard floor he, to his chagrin, found himself wailing like a damn toddler. He couldn't stop cursed tears from falling down his face, nor could he keep his limbs from flailing as he howled. And that only served to enrage him more, making his tantrum ten times more explosive.

"Oh!" Hermione was quick to lift him up again. "Did you have a tumble?" She asked, bouncing him on her hips. He hated to admit it, but he found it comforted him to a level where his howls decreased a decibel. "You're alright..." She assured, walking back and forth as he continued to cry.

"Oh, come now." Ron smirked as he ruffled his hair while Hermione continued to bounce him. "I bet a big boy like you hardly even felt that. Am I right?"

Severus looked up at the tall boy and sniffed. He was a big boy. He was a damn adult afterall. So he nodded. "I a big boy." He insisted, wiping his face on Hermione's sleeve. "Didn't feel anyfing." He added, ignoring the slight soreness in his ass as that was what Parkinson had dropped him on.

"Awww." Several girls cooed, and Severus couldn't help but feel smug for some reason. He wasn't even mad when Hermione giggled and tousled his hair again.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000

"Oh my! What's happened here?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the classroom with a panting Longbottom on his heels.

"Ablus! Severus yelled as soon as he saw Dumbledore approach, and he held out his hands and wriggled frenetically in Hermione's hand. Dumbledore smirked as he grabbed the child, and held him on his hips.

"Pawkinsewn dwopped me!" Severus whined, wiping at the fear tears still left on his face. "Huwt!" He complained, snuggling into Dumbledore's blue robes.

Hermione fought back a laugh as Pansy's face turned red. It was a losing battle though, already several of her housemates were smirking openly. It was when Ron started to laugh that she joined in with the grins.

"HE bit me!" Pansy countered, glaring at the adorable child in Dumbledore's arms.

"She gwabed me from Hewminee's arms and I said no!" Severus argued, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout so adorable Parvati squealed beside her. A few tears leaked out from the big black eyes as he explained, making the slightly curly black hair stick to the pale face.

"Hewminees?" Dumbledore asked, looking confused as he wiped at Severus's face with a rag.

Severus nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Oh!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Hermione." He clarified. "But you really shouldn't bite, should you?" He asked sternly.

"But- she grabbed me and her nails cutted me.." Severus explained, trailing off as Dumbledore looked unsatisfied. "I sowwy, Pansy..." He apologized, looking at Pansy who just glowered and nursed her arm.

"Good boy." Dumbledore applauded, kneeling down for a second to grab Severus's wand from the floor. "Now let's go get you checked over, hmmm?"

00000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

"Awbus..."

Albus looked over at the scared child who sat on a bed in the hospital wing while Poppy prepared to start her examination. "Severus, would you like to sit on my lap?" He asked kindly, moving when the boy nodded. Settling himself on the bed, Albus pulled the tiny boy unto his lap. "It's just Poppy, you'll be fine." Albus assured, rubbing Severus's back.

"We eat after?" He asked hopefully, his large eyes somber.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Albus asked, handing the boy a lemon drop. Severus eagerly shoved it into his mouth, his eyes lighting up. "We'll have some lunch soon." He promised.

"My ass hurts, Awbus..." Severus whined, burying his tiny face into Albus's robes.

"Language." Albus scolded, not one to let Severus swear even when he was full-sized. "And we'll fix you up in a minute."

"Ah, Severus." Poppy came in, and Severus still had his head hidden in Albus's robes. "What trouble have we gotten ourselves into now?"

"I'm no trouble-maker." Severus sounded hurt, and Albus squeezed him tighter. "Me good boy..."

"Poppy was only teasing, Severus." Albus assured, smiling a bit at the childish behavior and the fact that Severus was letting him touch him. "Now look up Severus, you'll suffocate in my robes." He joked.

"I have a lemon drop?" Severus asked, looking up to stare at Albus with large black eyes.

"Of course." Albus popped a candy into the boys mouth, delighted with the obsidian eyes lit up and a grin graced the little face. "And if you behave during the check-up, I'll give you even more candy."

Severus nodded, and grabbed a chunk of Albus's robes as Poppy started waving her wand. Poppy was only two minutes in when Severus squeezed his eyes shut, apparently terrified of the whole ordeal. Albus knew of Severus's past, and the horrors in entailed, but he hadn't expected Severus's mind to be altered to the point where he was shaking and crying silently.

"Severus, you're quite alright." Albus cooed, when Poppy had stopped her checkover before she was done. It was clear the mediwitch couldn't stand being the cause of the tears. "Poppy would never hurt you, you know that."

"We're done." He whined, trying to sound firm and angry, but failing. Severus didn't even believe his words, as he stayed put in Albus's lap. "I'm hungry." He looked up with his big eyes, widening them even more into a puppy-dog look that had Albus's heart melting. He had seen those twice before, and on an adult Severus. He had never been allowed to see how adorable it would look on Severus as a child before this moment.

"Poppy, is he okay to go and get some dinner with me at the moment if we come right back?" Albus asked, patting the slight curls.

"He's not hurt, he just needs a quick reversal spell. Go ahead, Albus. I'll be right up."

"Alright, little mister. Let's fix those robes for you." Albus smiled, casting a spell to shrink the robes that were rapidly threatening to eat him. "Much better." Albus muttered, able to now see Severus more clearly. "Let's get some food."

000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0

Hermione had been laughing at something Ron said, her heart fluttering when Ron grinned down at her, when the headmaster's voice sounded from behind her.

"Ah, hello all." Hermione turned to see the headmaster with an arm full of toddler.

"Hello." The reply rang out throughout the Gryffindor table, louder at the section that included Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Ginny, and the twins.

"Severus was a tad bit peckish and I decided I'd let him eat before he was returned to his normal state." Dumbledore explained.

"So can we eat nowwwwww?" Severus demanded, tugging on Dumbledore's beard.

Hermione laughed along with the rest of the table as Dumbledore settled himself at the table beside Hermione, sandwiching her between him and Ron. Not that she minded.

"Here." Albus laughed, handing the black-haired boy a goblet of juice.

"Oh, headmaster- I don't think you should give him so heavy a-" Ron had started to speak when Severus dropped the heavy goblet unto the table, splashing everyone in the area.

"Sorry." Severus whimpered, looking frightened that someone might hit him.

"It's okay Severus." Dumbledore assured, kissing him atop the head. "Those goblets can be slippery."

"Try this instead." Hermione transfigured a goblet into a plastic cup before pushing at the child who looked insulted.

"It's black!" He protested, his bottom lip sticking out.

"'Mione!" Ron scolded her lightly, before switching the cup to blue. He hardly even struggled with this magic, and Hermione was about to ask him why he couldn't do that in class, but found she lost her mind when Severus grinned a toothy grin.

"How'd you lose those teeth, huh?" Ron needled, reaching across Hermione to poke at Severus. "Did you get in a fight?"

Severus giggled into his cup, as Ron kept ticking him, and Hermione had to force herself not to choke on her own drink as Severus giggled.

"Oh, I'd hate to see what the other guys look like." She nodded, tickling the child under the chin.


End file.
